Kardashev Tiering System
This is based off the Kardashev scale, credit to Nikolai Kardashev and Wikipedia When you are unsure of which subtier your faction is, just put them in the broad tier. For example, if you know a faction can control the energy of planets, but don't know to what scale or how efficiently they use their star, just rate them at tier 6. *'Tier 7' **'Tier 7-C': These are civilizations that start knowing the ins-and-outs of technology to a degree. A government is starting to be formed and tools are more advanced than that before. Still they have little infrastructure, and if they do, it is not enough for them to be too powerful **'Tier 7-B': Civilizations will eventually grow into an actual functioning state to some degree, with a more codified law system, and a apparent government. By this time armies with at least a small sense of profession will be formed, and weapons will be made better. Whether these civilizations are Bronze Age, Iron Age, or Medieval, they bear the distinction of actually being somewhat advanced. **'Tier 7-A': Civilizations before may have had basic factories which used charcoal, and even basic gunpowder weapons, but they were on a small scale and not truly “industrial.” In this tier, though, Civilizations have evolved into an industrial level, and now have efficient production of gunpowder weapons, use coal, steam, nuclear power, or the like. Earth’s resources are now being used to a greater extent. *'Tier 6' **'Tier 6-C':' '''Civilizations soon need more than just the resources found easily and will take control of the Earth’s power itself. They now use more than just coal, but the very heating and gravity of Earth to shape their technological power. **'Tier 6-B': Civilizations who have reached the earlier tier will have been certain to now be able to too control other Planets, and with efficiency they can now spread their civilization and technologies to harness the power of more than just their own planet. **'Tier 6-A': This is a technological level of a civilization that can harness all the energy that falls on a planet from its parent star, which is quite higher than the amount that presently attained on earth or any planet. At this point, interplanetary-systems will be controlling all of their planets and use the sun to a degree. *'Tier 5''' **'Tier 5-C': Civilizations will soon be able to control their star's energy output to its full extent, and now have complete control of solar energy. **'Tier 5-B': Soon Civilizations can spread across the stars and use their technologies to control stars from afar. They may control just 2 stars, or several thousands, but at this point they can make a civilization that makes a noteworthy impact to the galaxy. **'Tier 5-A': This is a Civilization who controls a large swath of the galaxy's stars and can exploit its energies. This civilization would be able to lose a Star System with no real problem, and probably do lose them with their level of technology. *'Tier 4': **'Tier 4-C': A civilization in possession of energy on the scale of its own galaxy, this is when super-races start appearing. **'Tier 4-B': A civilization who can take control of nearby galaxies too, but cannot reach great scales **'Tier 4-A': A civilization that now controls hundreds of galaxies, whos span millions of light years, but still do not hold massive superclusters of galaxies. *'Tier 3': **'Tier 3-C:' These civilizations can illuminate galactic superclusters with their tech. **'Tier 3-B:' These civilizations control billions of light years of space, and control massive structures from Galactic Filaments to the Observable Universe itself. **'Tier 3-A:' These civilizations have taken control of the entire universe, and can use all materials from across either an arbitrarily large or infinite space. *'Tier 2': **'Tier 2-C:' These civilizations have the energy output to control and flow power through just a few to infinite universes sourcing from one Big Bang **'Tier 2-B:' These civilizations have the energy output exceeding even the Big Bang's range and have control of other Cosmic Inflation Bubbles **'Tier 2-A:' These civilizations have control and energy transferral across not just all cosmic bubbles across an infinite multiverse, but have control over just a few more to infinite more higher spatial or temporal dimensional axes *'Tier 1': **'1-C:' Civilizations that exist on a bigger infinite existence than ours and even an infinite multiverse to us are more than infinitesimal to their comprehension. These are civilizations that exist on any finite planes of higher cardinal infinities **'1-B:' Civilizations that exist over an infinite cardinal hierarchy **'1-A:' Civilizations that transcend all forms of infinity and exist beyond all concepts concievable or shareable between those that exist on infinite hierarchies Category:Tiering System Category:Important